Other Darkky
This darkky's redesign is now owned by Signed-with-a-star on DeviantArt. Other's old design is Co-owned by both Signed-with-a-star and CakeinCubone until they can pay them off. The design of Dharma being turned into a doll has been given to Vadvion, who co-owns him with Meeray; In his old design he lacked ears and has solid hair, similar to Sugar Rush. In his redesign he was given a whole new color scheme, ears, a shorter tail, a unique patch and leafs for hair. He could also change form. When he was sold off to Lazertags on DeviantArt, he was given a final redesign (with is now used by Signed has their Living form) that was much similar to his last but had a normal length tail and normal patches. ' '''Signed-with-a-star's This version goes by Other Darkky. They died young after get lost in the forest. They were playing hide n' seek with an old pup, who they thought were a close friend. This pup got him lost and left him to die in the woods. Other was searched for but never found. Other's parents had many children and she wasn't very missed. She was revived by (unknown) and had her buttons sewn in. The buttons are energy sources without them she would pass away again. After she was revived and found a small shop to work at. She also lived alone. She worked at the small doll shop for years and when the owner passed it was passed down to her. She changed it still working with dolls but more focused on voodoo dolls. She doesn't other using this dolls to hurt others but that can't be helped sometimes. After a few years of working alone she become depressed. On one her deliveries to a reclusive collector's home she meet a Needle. He had picked up a doll she dropped and ran after her to return it. Other hadn't really talked to or even really had a normal interaction to other animal in a good well and burst out crying at his kindness. This of cause freaked Needle out and he worked to calm her down. They become close and Needle is now her "servant". Can take a solid/living form but is very much dead and rotting form is only used when they are really low of on energy or badly hurt. Cakeincubone's This design is co-owned with Signed-with-a-star until they are able to pay off Other's old design completely. This design is called 'Another Darkky'. Another is a darkky who lives in a den hidden in the woods. Like All, they are able to curse characters, but his power is greatly limited. He can only do one type of curse in which he revives beings that die in the forest, but doing so turns them into ghosts and forbids them to leave the area. The curse removes the beings color and makes them shades of grey, black and white and their eyes are replaced with buttons. The final effect of the curse is that they can only come out at night. During the day they retreat into plants and rest until nightfall. These beings are called 'Undead Followers'. Another gets lonesome very easily, and sometimes will bring objects to life. He hasn't mastered this power yet, and his attempts to bring objects to life always fail, except for one time. This one time he took the fabric left over from a living doll(Lie) and build a canine-shaped toy out of it. He attempted to bring it to life, and succeded. The toy instantly thought he was its father, to which he denied. The toy kept referring him as its father, and he eventually gave up and rolled with it. He called this toy 'Toy Darkky' since he was bad at names. Since the toy was made from bits of Lie, he is considered Lie's cousin and Another is his adoptive father. He is very protective of Toy and refuses to let him outside without his supervision. Another leaves the den once a month to get supplies, but is relunctant to do so and he doesn't want to leave Toy alone. He has often resorted to dragging Toy along with him, despite Toy's protests. Another is the only Darkky that lacks ears. (Arcade Rabbit Darkky doesn't count as they do in fact have ears, they're just really small.) He is able to swap between Doll and Undead Follower form. Much of Anothers backstory is unknown as nobody really asks. Vadvivon and Meeray's Not much is known about this version other then it has both a normal and a ghost form. The design given to Vadivion and Meeray was a design of Dharma being transformed into a doll, which was made into its own character later on. Lupisvulpes'''' Other is a Darkky whose personality is unknown. He was brought up a few times during the development of TBaW and was possibly going to make a appearance. Other and his undead followers He has undead followers, so he may or may not be a ghost. In Dharma Darkky's Blog during ask 3, Dharma starts getting visions as pictures flash on screen. He is unable to process these, but a picture of Other pops up along with Dharma being transformed into a Doll. It is unknown what this meant as the blog was never finished. Other might have been planned to be brought up or even make a appearence Category:Characters Category:Darkky Category:Home-of-lie-darkky (comic)